


For the Both of Us

by kirari_amiya



Series: Kirari's Overwatch Oneshots [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, I tried to angst, M/M, So this is a songfic, it's inspired by a song, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: Jesse McCree had heard stories about a younger, carefree Hanzo from Genji.He decided to dedicate himself to getting a glimpse of Hanzo's old self. No matter the consequence.But no one expected this to happen.





	For the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics or italics and bold and centred  
> is the letter than mcree gave to hanzo and also the translated portuguese song; 'amar los pelos dois' aka love for the both of us. it's the song that won eurovision 2017 and it's made by luisa sobral and sung by her brother, salvador sobral (portugal won).  
> here is a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qotooj7ODCM

  
*

"I now invite Hanzo Shimada to talk about Jesse McCree."

Hanzo stood up from his seat with a stern face. He was tired. Very tired. But only those who really knew what to look out for could tell. His eyes were a bit pink, his hair was a bit disheveled. Not even he had the will to do such a simple task as keeping his hair out of his face.

Hanzo was already preoccuppied with other things. He didn't even pay attention to the sea of eyes focused on him.

Slowly, he made his way towards the stage and stepped on the podium and glanced at the small crowd. The small crowd made up of the 18 Overwatch agents after the recall had given up their time to attend this occasion.

An occasion that would change their lives forever.

Hanzo tapped the old mic with his finger. Using his hand, he adjusted it so that it would be a bit higher and easier to capture his voice.

"Good evening, everyone." Hanzo paused and bit his lip.

*  
_"'Ah, what's this about now, darlin'?"_ McCree chuckled quietly, leaning on the wall. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, he acted as bubbly as usual.  
*

"You all know I am here to talk about our comrade, Jesse McCree," Hanzo began. "Before I say what he has done, I'd like you all to know what his letter to me said. Hanzo reached into the pocket of his dark coloured suit and pulled out a piece of slightly creased paper.

_"Hey Hanzo..."_

**"If one day someone asks about me,  
** Tell them I lived to love you.  
Before you, I only existed  
Tired and with nothing to give." 

*  
Jesse tipped his hat a bit, hiding his face. _"Well ain't that embarassin'? Now they'll all know what cheesy stuff I wrote for ya."_ He smiled.  
*

All Hanzo really wanted was to have everything back to normal. He prayed to anything— anyone— that he would get to see Jesse again. He wanted to see the friendly guy once again.

After all, Jesse was the first person to have welcomed him into Overwatch.

 **"My dear, listen to my prayers  
** I beg you to return, to want me again."  
Hanzo, read aloud, the silence in the room making his voice out to be much louder than the speakers were supposed to make it.

**"I know that one can't love alone, Hanzo.  
But maybe, slowly, you might learn again."**

The rest of the letter said.

*  
Jesse giggled, realising something. No one found him in the back of the room, he felt invisible, like he had a superpower from a comic book. No one saw him yet.  
*

 **"Once again, I write to you, Hanzo:  
** My dear, listen to my prayers  
I beg you to return, to want me again.  
I know that one can't love alone.  
Maybe slowly you might learn again."  
Small droplets of water were piling up on Hanzo's eyelid as he repeated the words again.

*  
McCree sighed, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. _"If only you'd learn to love after the death of yer brother. Caring 'n doing yer duty are two separate things after all, Hanzo."_  
*

**"If your heart doesn't wish to give in,  
** Not to feel passion, not to suffer.  
Without making plans of what will come after,  
My heart can love for the both of us." 

Hanzo dared not to look down. The usually stoic man was on the verge of tears.

All that Jesse McCree wanted to do was to give him back his humanity. To change his cold, ruthless demeanor after he'd had years of playing the emotionless assassin who'd always get the job done. He knew there was still something of the old Hanzo left inside of him and Jesse decided to devote part of his hectic life to try and get the old Hanzo back.

The younger Hanzo that Genji had told him about in Genji's childhood.

The one who stood up for the innocent, the one who protected the helpless and the Hanzo that wanted nothing more than to have fun.

You could say that Hanzo's father had brainwashed his elder son into being groomed to take over the Shimada empire. But all Genji ever saw was Hanzo turning into a killjoy and ruining the fun times they could have had together.

And Jesse wanted to see if he could get to see the younger Hanzo's personality. The cyborg ninja and the wannabes cowboy both believed that a part of the old Hanzo was still there, deep inside, somewhere. Jesse just wanted to see it. Seeing a tiny sliver of a carefree Hanzo was something he decided to devote part of his life to.

*  
_"Huh..."_ Jesse waved at the crowd, trying to walk past their faces. _"Ya can't hear me either, can ya? Well, can you tell I'm here?"_

He recieved no response.  
*

Alas, this devotion—this curiosity— led him towards many stupid situations.

So far he'd been lucky to get out of them.

But last week, he had gotten Hanzo and himself outcornered.

"He told me to get renforcements. Lied through his teeth, that he could save himself from 15 armed men. Told me that being able to climb walls would save the both of u-us..." Hanzo spoke shakily. "The stupid fool knew he would die and lied to me just to get me to run. If only I—"

"Hanzo!" Genji hissed at his brother. "We've been through this before— it's not your fault! I'm sure he just wanted at least someone to live. That someone was you."

Hanzo gave his brother a dead look. "I would rather die a warrior's death than run a coward."

"Break it up, you two!" Tracer blinked towards the two who started walking to each other menacingly. "Funerals are not places to fight. If you're going to fight, do it after! You're disrespecting him."

"We barely even retrieved his body..." Hanzo put a hand to his face, disappointed at the fact that the body of the dead couldn't even be recovered. "It's all my fault, I should have died with him..." Hanzo whispered to himself, lips quivering. Tracer escorted an indignant but silent Hanzo off the stage.

*

Jesse's smile faltered. _"I'm not... Alive anymore?"_

He realised that he had left Hanzo all alone by himself. He chuckled softly, removing his hat and lowering it down to hold sincerely with two hands. He strode towards the long, oak box next ti the pedestal.

He saw himself lying in the silk. It would have been so easy to imagine that he was still sleeping. But he looked too peaceful for someone who was sleeping.

Jesse was dead.

Something told him that he had one last thing to accomplish before he disappeared for good. He decided that he would embrace Hanzo in a warm hug. That he would kiss his forehead and pray that Hanzo would hear him whisper into his ear the farewell that he never got to say;

_"Goodbye."_

*

Hanzo felt as if someone warm enveloped him. Like how Jesse used to give him surprise hugs from behind. Except that Jesse wasn't here and that his lifeless body was in the coffin before him. But Hanzo swore— he swore on his life that this was Jesse. This sensation of being lovingly embraced, then kissed ever so delicately on his forehead was the cowboy's doing.

More than anything, he wanted and wished that Jesse was alive and here with him.

The waterworks made a return when he heard a gentle voice whisper into his ear;

_"Goodbye."_


End file.
